All The Things She Said
by English Dreamer
Summary: [One Shot][AU] Insomnia and a little bad weather changes everything.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT! Nor the song "All The Things She Said" by Tatu

RATING: PG-13 (T) to R (M) - language, angst, possible mild sexual interactions, etc.

TIMELINE: AU. Post GT, but no real reference made to the series.

SUMMARY: Insomnia and a little bad weather changes everything.

PAIRING: Pan/Trunks

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the original, I felt you guys deserved a revised edition P

------

One Shot: All The Things She Said

------

He'd proposed because it had been expected of him. Despite the fact he couldn't stand the soon to be blush bride, or the way she seemed to stare longingly at anything with a credit card, but he'd done it for his mother.

For the piece of paper that legally said he belonged to someone else. Or at least, they owned what the pre-nup said they owned of him. It was annoying and deceitful and Trunks hated it. And he hated Paris.

He'd watched his sister settle down with Goten, Marron and Uub get happily engaged, but yet, it still seemed he couldn't have his girl because she was fourteen years his junior.

What difference did it make? CEOs married younger women all the time. The age gap easily twice theirs, plus the small factor that they were both Saiyans, so the age gap to them was only really a few years.

But Pan Son was unsuitable. And he hated her for it.

------

Although it was late at night, and it was torrential rain outside, Trunks couldn't bare to spend even one night under the same roof as his… whatever the hell she was. Paris could sleep easy, in whoever found their arms around her, because Trunks was hardly going to lose sleep over it.

However, he chose to walk out on a night where Paris was at 'home', snooping through everything, trying to determine what she could get if she divorced Trunks. His journal fell out of its hiding place in the top of his closet, and she read the Cruel Intentions-esque entries about people and his life in general.

However, she did notice the fact that the only person that whose entry was unmarred by sarcasm and anger was the little angel whom she knew Trunks was desperately in love with. How sad that they could never be.

But Paris always was a stupid bitch.

------

She'd been unable to sleep again that night, and the few moments she had caught had been fitful indeed. Something was coming. Something… big.

Oh right. The stupid wedding that she wanted nothing to do with, yet, couldn't seem to escape. She'd designed the dress, tuxes, shoes, everything. It was every inch the over-the-top, out-of-proportion a society wedding should have been.

The exact opposite to how Pan herself would have done it. Except, she'd never get a chance to know because the one man she wanted was the groom in said wedding.

Her head hit the pillow as she growled out her frustration. Why her? Hadn't her family done nothing but good? Was that it? She hadn't been as saintly as the rest of her family? Or were the just so damned happy that they Kais had no more to share with the youngest Son?

'Second youngest Son,' Pan corrected her thoughts; after all, Bra was now pregnant. Pan smiled. It was a happier topic to keep her awake.

A flash of lightening and a knocking on the window pane of her bedroom window frit the life out of Pan. The knocking got more persistent and louder, and she threw open the window, only to be met with a very wet looking Trunks. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing out in the rain? If you get a cold, your mother would kill me! Your wedding is i-" But Trunks cut Pan of with the most intense kiss of her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hung on to him for dear life.

Until the voices in her head reminded her that Trunks could never be hers. Pan pushed him away, but panted slightly for the breath that had been ripped from her chest by the kiss.

"Trunks, what were you thinking? I mean…"

"It's all over. I love you. Please say you'll go out with me?"

------

It was exactly one year from that stormy night that Trunks and Pan married in a small, friends and family only ceremony that even the press didn't hear about. It took the entire month long honey moon for them to realize that the new Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were not about to involve them.

Except, for the small fact, that not everyone was happy with how things turned out…

END

------

A/N: Still short, but much better don't you think?


End file.
